Survivor: Rebirth island
by tylerssecond2
Summary: Some of the best characters are sent here, to test their skills. Some chapters will be rated M. This is the sequel to zombie idol folks! Need more reviews!
1. Chapter 1

SURVIVOR

Ingram: okay everyone, here we have 20 castaways here they are!

Tanya Pavelovna

James Doyle

Isabelle DuFontaine

Edward richtofen

Takeo masaki

Tank Dempsey

Nikolai belinski

Alex mason

Vladimir Makarov

Captain price

Soap

Dragovich

Viktor Reznov

Dimirti petrenko

General Shepherd

Ghost

Gaz

Macmillan

Pelayo

Zakhaev

We shall separate into two teams. Infinity ward and treyarch

Tanya: Im from neither

Ingram: Go to treyarch

IW camp

Macmillan: oi suzy!

Ghost: okay guys, set up camp

Zakhaev: bannannas!

Treyarch camp:

Richtofen: okay everyone, I am not gay and I….

Tank: (In a squeaky voice) Like men

(all point and laugh)

Ingram: okay Chaps! Gather round for challenge number 1! Here is a pineapple! Your job is to eat it. But! Each time something different will happen. Treyarch choose 3 of your guys! Same with you IW! Treyarch goes first.

Doyle: I go first! (eats it nothing happens) huh.

Mason: I go now (eats it and he starts farting uncontrollably) AH!

Takeo: a true warrior is not afraid. (picks up square of pineapple and drops it and runs away crying)

Isabelle: here I go(eats it and gets flipped upside down) help

Nikolai: (eats it and turns into vodka bottle)

Ingram: they'll revert back to normal soon

Makarov: bottoms up.(dies)

Price: soap eh?(eats it then dies)

Soap: price!(eats it then dies)

Gaz; (eats it then falls into a dream)

Gaz: where am I?

Eagle king: you are in tumbalinatua. Land of awesomeness and beards. And WATERMELONS! 

Gaz: OMG!

(outside of dream)

Ghost: eats it then turns into a flying octopus. WHA?

Ingram: okay chaps! Let's vote on who gets voted off.

Gaz: I must go back to tumbalinatua! (votes)

Makarov: no Russian (votes)

Ingram: (counts votes) they are: Isabelle, Ghost, Rebecca black, The eagle king? Nikolai, Nikolai, price, price and the rest are all nikolai. So he is out!

Nikolai: fuck.

Next on cod survivor,

Barney; 2+ 2= 4

Mason: the numbers! What do they mean!


	2. fears part one

Survivor

Infinity ward camp

Makarov: remember, we got one of treyarch's men out now all we have to do now is concen…

Gaz: TUMBALINTINA!WHERE IS THE EAGLE KING!AND THE WATERMELON!

Makarov: god dammit! Just concentrate!

Ghost: why am I still a giant flying octopus!

Giant flying mega shark: roar!

Debbie Gibson: wow this movie flopped.

Treyarch camp

Richtofen: oh hi takeo whatcha doin'!

Takeo( has a "iv'e been violated look)

Richtofen: (picks up the laptop in front of Takeo) what's deviant art? What does DempseyxRichtofen mean? (sees picture) Nein! Too many bad memories! It's zombie Idol all over again.

Takeo: he he. (looks at camera) I drew that folks, and to my fangirrs. (blows kiss to you) Or even to fan…guys?

First event.

Ingram: okay everyone, you must face your fear. Let's start with…Isabelle.

Isabelle: I am not afraid of anything.

Ingram: except bondage.

Isabelle: w-w-wha! Sacre bleu no!(smoke puffs)

Isabelle: what the fuck!(strapped to bedpost.)

Ingram: who'd like a go!

Doyle: me! Me! Me! Me!

Ingram: richtofen!

Richtofen: ja!

(I might add a scene with the deats and naked richtofen but as for now this is what youll hear.)

Isabelle: this is very nice actually. Oui, oui, Oui, OUI, OUI!

Richtofen: oh! Ja…ja ja ja…..Who is your daddy!

Ingram: she overcame well. Ha see what I did! I said overCAME! Now richtofen: your task is to…kiss Dempsey.

Richtofen: (remembers the richtofenxDempsey picture) (walks up and kisses Dempsey.)

Tank: i-i-i-i-I (starts crying)

(richtofen and takeo start crying also)

Ingram: Takeo…you must watch Mulan!

Takeo: okay?

Song: bring great honor to us all!

Takeo: I love this!

(later)

Matchmaker in movie: you have disgraced your family! You have no honor!

Takeo: (starts crying)

(later)

Ingram: tank your fear has already been experienced. Now Mason your turn!

(turns on barney)

Barney: 2+2=4!

Mason: the numbers! WHAT ARE THEY SAYING! AHHHHHH!(runs away)

Ingram: Your fear is…what do you hate?

Tanya: Nazis

Ingram: okay (pushes richtofen forward and she shoots his head off)

Ingram: okay, Doyle, your fear of heights.

Doyle: I'm not afraid of heights!

Ingram: (picks him up)

Doyle: AHHH! Put me down! Please!

Ingram: okay, now Dragovich, you must face your fear of Reznov.

Dragovich: hey reznov.

Reznov: (in dragovich's perspective he has fangs and a snake tongue and is hissing)

Dragovich: ah!

Ingram: Reznov you have no fear so we'll skip you, Dimirti, you must face your fear of beiber fever.(plays baby)

Dimitri: (suffers the effects of beiber fever, necrosis, vomiting and bleeding around the eyes.)

Next on Survivor: rebirth island, IW faces their fears.

Ingram: face your fear of yourself

Macmillan: nO!


	3. fears part two

SURURUIIRURaaaaa

Ingram: IW! It is time for you to face your fears. Let's start with… soap! Your fear of Dogs!

Soap: dogs!

Ingram: (puts down timid Golden retriever puppy)

Soap: Here puppy (claps hands then starts to cry. The dog pounces him and starts to lick him.) AH!

Ingram: now! Captain price! You must face your fear of your mother.

pRice: Mum? 0

Price's mom: clean your room!

Price: no!

Ingram: GTFO price's mom!

Mum: (cries) meanie!

Price: mum come back!

Ingram: okay, Shepherd, you must face your fear of history.

Shepherd: I have no fear.

History book hits him in the face

Shepherd: NO! (combusts)

Ingram: gaz! You must face your fear of…..The eagle king!

Eagle king: hey gaz! Come back to TUMBALINTINATUA!

Gaz: YES!(disappears)

Ingram: macmillan! You must face your fear…

Macmillan: I have no fear.

Ingram: of yourself. (pulls out mirror)

Macmillan: no! Not captain macmillan, he's too awesome!

Ingram: who's left? Oh! Pelayo! Face your fear, of kites.

Richtofen: (flying kite) !

Pelayo: Im out! (dies)

Ingram: jolly good work. Zakhaev and Makarov! Face your fears!

Both: okay

Ingram: (pulls out zakhaev's other arm)

Zakhaev: I LOVE YOU!

Ingram: (takes out comb)

Makarov: no! I Like my messy hair! (runs away)

Ingram: get back here! (throws pineapple at ghost)

Ghost: no! no! MEMORIES ARE TOO BAD!

Takeo: (pops out of nowhere) O!

(at the treyarch camp)

Tank: (crouching with Takeo and holding a playgirl.) SHH!h here he comes!

(flashes playgirl in front of richtofen and richtofen pops a boner)

Richtofen: nein, nein, nein, NEIN!

Takeo: sorry Edward

Ingram: let's vote. One from treyarch and one from IW.

Richtofen: HEHEHEHE

Tank: BEANS!

Ghost: mhm.

Ingram: (counts votes) let's see. Playgirl magazine, Richtofen, richtofen, Makarov, Makarov, Makarov, Tanya, Tanya, Beans? Eagle king? Mulan? Chuck norris?

Chuck norris: I sense a disturbance

Ingram: the rest are price and tanya. so your'e out!

Next time: Ingram: singing!

Takeo: too easy!

Tank: no!


	4. gays and, Takeo's

SUv

THE BEACH 1800 HRS.

Ingram: today contestants we shall be…singing!

Takeo: too easy!

Tank: no!

Ingram: both teams pick your 5 contestants!

Treyarch chooses:

Richtofen

Dempsey

Takeo

Dimitri

Reznov

IW: Makarov, soap, Ghost, gaz and Macmillan

Ingram: Tank go!

Tank: when I first met richtofen, I thought he sucked, and a was right. Cause he's gay. He's gay,gay,gay,gay,gay It makes my day. To see him gay. He's gay he's gay he's gay he's a faggot!

Ingram: 5, richtofen you're up.

Richtofen: You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded

You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them

I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

[ From: . ]

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Ingram: (crying) 10! Soap!

Soap: Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,

YOU ARE A PIRATE!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is alright to be,

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

(spoken)You are a pirate!

(crowd)Yay!

We've got us a map, (a map!)

To lead us to a hidden box,

That's all locked up with locks! (with locks!)

And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box, (the box!)

We know it's full of precious booty!

Burst open the locks!

And then we'll say hooray!

(girl's voice)Yar, har, fiddle di dee.

If you love to sail the sea,

You are a pirate!

(spoken)Weigh anchooor!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is alright to be!

Do what you want ''cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

Arr yarr, ahoy and avast,

dinky-dink-dink-a-dinkadefast!

Hang the black flag

At the end of the mast!

You are a pirate!

Hahaha! (Yay!)

We're sailing away (set sail!),

Adventure awaits on every shore!

We set sail and explore (ya-har!)

And run and jump all day (Yay!)

We float on our boat (the boat!)

Until its time to drop the anchor,

Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!)

Until we sail again!

(girl's voice)Yar, har, fiddle di dee.

If you love to sail the sea,

You are a pirate!

Laaaand ho!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is alright with me!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

(spoken)Yar har, wind at your back, lads,

Wherever you go!

(singing)Blue sky above and blue ocean below,

You are a pirate!

(spoken)Hahahahaa!

You're a pirate!

Ingram: 9, Makarov.

Makarov: !

Ingram: 6 macmillan!

Macmillan: THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TATATTATATTATATATT TUTATATATATATA! TATATATATATATATATATATA! THIS IS SPARTA! THIS IS SPARTA! THIS IS SPARTA!

Ingram: 10! GAZ!

Gaz: TUMBALINATUA! LAND OF BEARDS AND WATERMELONS! THE LAND OF THE FREE AND HOME OF THE BRAVE!

Ingram: uhh…..5? Ghost

Ghost: I AM AN OCTOPUS, wait no I'm not. Okay then. Please allow me to introduce myself

Im a man of wealth and taste

Ive been around for a long, long year

Stole many a mans soul and faith

And I was round when jesus christ

Had his moment of doubt and pain

Made damn sure that pilate

Washed his hands and sealed his fate

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name

But whats puzzling you

Is the nature of my game

I stuck around st. petersburg

When I saw it was a time for a change

Killed the czar and his ministers

Anastasia screamed in vain

I rode a tank

Held a generals rank

When the blitzkrieg raged

And the bodies stank

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name, oh yeah

Ah, whats puzzling you

Is the nature of my game, oh yeah

I watched with glee

While your kings and queens

Fought for ten decades

For the gods they made

I shouted out,

Who killed the kennedys?

When after all

It was you and me

Let me please introduce myself

Im a man of wealth and taste

And I laid traps for troubadours

Who get killed before they reached bombay

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah

But whats puzzling you

Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah

But whats confusing you

Is just the nature of my game

Just as every cop is a criminal

And all the sinners saints

As heads is tails

Just call me lucifer

cause Im in need of some restraint

So if you meet me

Have some courtesy

Have some sympathy, and some taste

Use all your well-learned politesse

Or Ill lay your soul to waste, um yeah

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, um yeah

But whats puzzling you

Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down

Woo, who

Oh yeah, get on down

Oh yeah

Oh yeah!

Tell me baby, whats my name

Tell me honey, can ya guess my name

Tell me baby, whats my name

I tell you one time, youre to blame

Ooo, who

Ooo, who

Ooo, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Oh, yeah

Whats me name

Tell me, baby, whats my name

Tell me, sweetie, whats my name

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Oh, yeah

Ingram: 9.9 Dimitri!

Dimitri: Background music please!

(background music) Baby baby baby baby oh!

Dimitri: (dies with beiber fever, By Getting necrosis, vomiting and burning up.)

Reznov: I quit!

Ingram: IW wins! See you at council

Later

Ingram: begin voting!

Richtofen: douchebag (sniffs)

Tank: asshole kraut!

Ingram: the votes are : The rolling stones? Pelayo? She's already out.

Soap: but she's a bitch

Ingram: Gaz, gaz, Dempsey, Richtofen, Taylor swift? spyash2? DempseyxRichtofen fans? and the rest are zakhaev? He didn't even compete!

Zakhaev: bye folks!

Makarov: I LOVE YOU!

Zakhaev: love you too.

(treyarch camp)

Richtofen: (on his laptop and he's crying) Why is Dempsey so mean, I'm not gay! (looks up dempseyxrichtofen) Maybe, I can punish him by being gay! Of course! HAHAHAHAHA!

Next time:

Dempsey: get off me!

Richtofen: who ist your daddy!

an: can a great deviant artist please draw takeo, Richtofen, Dempsey and nikolai singing in zombie idol. And have richtofen in his dark khaki nazi uniform he wears from shi no numa to kino. Thanks.

-TD and draw the judges too.


	5. Chapter 5

Survive!

Richtofen was ashamed by Dempsey so now….He will show him what gay truly is. But first….

Ingram: okay chaps, today is a free day for most of you, but four of you are going to fight in an apic battle. SOAP! GAZ!PRICE!TAKEO! FIGHT!

Takeo: (stands there.)

IW except for gaz: so boring!

Gaz: FOR TUMBALINATUA! (kills takeo by beheading him, then eating his entrails.)

Ingram: he'll be fixed shortly.

Treyarch camp

Takeo: (with stomach and head bandages sitting in his cot) ow!

Tank: dududududu da deedeee richtofen is gayyyyyyyyyy!

Richtofen: (wearing Harness) Hello DEMPSEY! (puts on rape face)

Tank: shit.

(richtofen starts raping him.)

Tank: get off me!

Richtofen: who ist your daddy!

Tank: stop!

Richtofen: hahahaha!

Tank: owowowow!

Richtofen: apologize!

Tank: what?

Richtofen: I said Apologize!

Tank: okay! For what!

Richtofen: for calling me gay!  
>Tank: SORRY SORRY! OW MY ASS IS BLEEDING!<p>

Richtofen: whatever

Tank: douche

Takeo: (with camera) hahaha! This sharr get richtofen and that idiot Dempsey kicked off for sure!

Next time:

Ingram: toothpaste!

Macmillan: why?


End file.
